narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder
Offensive # You could send the attack right back in the enemy camp (would have been near suicide to do so with the Fox) # Could just teleport your foe up in the air (look at that range!). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :The second one is speculation and the first one would not make this technique offensive of itself. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Once the attack is warped away, Minato has to direct it to another kunai location.' I admit that would be logical, but since the kunai was not in direct contact with the ball (as previously shown with the other teleports, or just being real close) and the hand-signs, how do we not know that this was something similiar to Kakashi's Kamui in which another kunai is not necessary? Or are the hand-signs just to expand the range at which teleportaion can happen and it is just like Thunder God? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :The way Minato spoke about selecting a location would imply he has a limited choice. In other words, that he can only teleport it to another kunai. That would also be the only logical choice, given how he still needs to teleport to kunai with Hiraishin. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm...Okay. So the jutsu just increases the range that things can be teleported (does not appear touching the kunai when he teleports, but to the side of it)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Kamui sends things to other dimensions. From all indications Minato's space/time techniques operate within the same dimension. Which is why he had to find somewhere to detonate it young padawan--Cerez365 (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So... The page says this tech is Offensive and Defensive. You can send it back at your opponent if they have the seal on them right? This seems very similar to Hiraishin except it teleports something else, but not the user. Can someone explain please? :In theory, Minato can send the attack anywhere, presumably as long as there is the seal somewhere. Because he isn't hit with the attack, it counts as defensive, and because he can send it back, it counts as offensive. It makes perfect sense for it to act like Flying Thunder God because it also requires the kunai, meaning this is a derived technique. Omnibender - Talk - 14:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree with the offensive classification, though. Although it could be used to turn someone's technique on themselves, this technique in and of itself is not offensive. It's supplementary and possibly defensive, but not offensive. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree with you Shounen. when you send a tech back to the opponent, it hurts him right? so its offensive. Anyways its safe to assume that he can teleport the attack to another seal right, Omni? So if the Nine Tails had a seal on it, he could've just sent it back at him right?? ::::I think so, though in the situation we saw the technique in the manga, I don't think it would have been advisable, since the fox was in the middle of the village, so sending back the attack would only have destroyed more of the village. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, silly me. Yeah you are right, Omni. i checked the manga and the fox was in the village. Thanks for answering my queries, guys. It really helped me understand the jutsu. OK, case closed. :Sending the transported technique back to the opponent isn't actually part of this technique. It's a possible use, but not part of the technique itself. :It's the same as when Naruto used the transformation technique to turn into a shuriken. Despite its possible offensive outcome, the technique itself is still only supplementary. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC)